


Home is Where the Ohana is

by kyfly1221



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Grace centric, Ohana, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyfly1221/pseuds/kyfly1221
Summary: Grace loves her mom very much and she thinks Step-Stan makes the best pancakes in the world. But it's with Uncle Steve, Uncle Chin, Auntie Kono, and her Danno that she always feels the most at home with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the family dynamic found within this show. The fact that Gracie calls everyone in 5-0 aunt or uncle causes me beautiful pain. And I just wish there was more of these moments, y'know? Because this 'ohana is just adorable. Anyways, this is something I whipped up real quick that's basically from Grace's POV set sometime around... Season 3 I'd guess. Because I felt like it, hmhmm.  
> Disclaimer: It's probably a good thing I don't own or have anything to do with the show. Not making any profit here. Shocker, huh?

_"Everyone needs a house to live in, but a supportive family is what builds a home."_

_~ Anthony Liccione_

 

Grace loved her mother very much. She even loved Step-Stan, especially after all he had done for her over the years. There was no doubt that either of them cared deeply for her, and Grace was not only exceptionally grateful but also abundantly happy to have them. Rachel always took precious time when it came to helping her with her hair, held her when she was upset, and gave her kisses every night before she went to sleep. Stan, when he wasn't away on business, would occasionally read to her and help her with homework. Some mornings she'd wake up and he'd even ask if she wanted to help him make pancakes. Grace thought his blueberry pancakes were the best in the world (but she wasn't going to tell Danno that). Then there was Charlie, who was unexpected but not unwelcome. Although the baby boy needed more attention, Grace adored him and enjoyed having him around. She imagined all the things she could teach Charlie when he got older, how much fun she might have playing with him, and it brought a smile to her face.

Her mother, Charlie, and Step-Stan were her family. She would never not love them, and Grace knew that for a fact. However, after three years of living in Hawaii, she had come to the ultimate conclusion that they weren't  _home_. No, her home wasn't among her family, but rather her 'ohana. Some would argue that those two words meant the same thing, but Grace would have to very kindly disagree. Because – at least for her and Danno – 'ohana was the family that they had built for  _themselves._  A family, yes, but one without blood-ties or certain expectations to uphold. 'Ohana in her case, was a family she loved unconditionally for no reason other than the fact that they were  _present._ They were and always would be there for her. Not that her mom or Step-Stan wouldn't be, but it was different. Something more profound that even though she understood she couldn't quite explain.

Home wasn't waking up in a giant mansion  _hoping_  to find a parent nearby. It wasn't being chauffeured to school in a limo, or being made lunches and dinners by the paid nanny. Home certainly wasn't fighting with her mother about seeing her dad more and then being showered in gifts by Step-Stan to try and make her feel better. Home wasn't even with Charlie. Because she'd never not love her family, and they did so much for her. They held her up, gave her hugs, made sure she had everything she would ever need, and yet…

Home was waking up and hearing Danno complaining about the  _ungodly_ heat, then walking out of her bedroom and  _still_  having him smile at her and smother her in kisses. It was singing along to a Bon Jovi song with him while watching him make breakfast. It was her and Danno having matching coffee cups, even though she wasn’t allowed to drink coffee yet. It was being called 'monkey' no matter how old she got. Home was him driving her to school and being told she was loved so much she would never be able to forget it.

Home was being able to call her Uncle Steve from her super-special-secret spot after being bullied so he could come pick her up (because she didn't want Danno to worry). It was being told by him that "it doesn't matter what anyone says" because "you, Gracie, are the best, the brightest, and most beautiful girl I've ever known". It was Steve taking her out to the movies to see a chick flick even though she knew he didn’t want to and him asking questions the entire time. It was that moment when he said she could claim one of his spare bedrooms as her own. Home was him bringing her to get shave ice and making sure to tell her he loved her even though he wasn't her real Uncle.

Home was her Auntie Kono opening her arms for a hug every single time she saw her. It was Kono taking Grace to the beach and teaching her how to surf like it was nothing and someday even helping her pick out her first surfboard. It was getting secret lessons on how to fight from her after telling her about the bullying incident. Home was that time she and Kono both dyed their hair purple in order to prank Danno, Uncle Steve, and Uncle Chin, and not being able to reveal that it was temporary because they were laughing too hard at their reactions.

Home was learning how to meditate with Uncle Chin on one of their many special hiking trips. It was being picked up by him after school when Danno was stuck in court and going to visit Kamekona at his shrimp truck. It was sitting in Chin's office with him one day while they waited for the others to come back with lunch and learning new Hawaiian words from him to pass the time. Home was Chin letting her practice painting nails by painting his bright yellow before he painted hers pink.

In the end though, home was when they were all together. It was going to Uncle Steve's for a barbecue, rushing to her own room to put her things away, and then still beating Danno to the malasadas. It was building sandcastles on the beach with Auntie Kono while Uncle Chin helped them by finding seashells to design it with. It was playing tag with all of them on the grass with the exception of Uncle Steve who hailed them over when food was ready. It was sitting on Danno's lap as the five of them sat around a fire after watching the sun set. It was Uncle Chin teaching her how to roast the perfect marshmallow. It was falling asleep curled up with Auntie Kono while gazing at the stars. It was Danno coming over to lay on the blanket next to her, followed by Chin and Steve who had more blankets to cover them up with. It was the rest of them accidentally falling asleep too. Home was waking up the next morning almost laying on top of her dad, surrounded by her 'ohana, not wanting to be anywhere else in the world.

Because Grace would never not love her mom or Step-Stan or Charlie. They were perfect just the way they were, and they made her happy. Just not as happy as she was while helping Auntie Kono and Uncle Chin cut fruit at the kitchen table while Uncle Steve made fresh coffee and Danno stood at the stove making the second best pancakes in the world.

And Grace would be lying if she said that those pancakes didn't taste like  _home._


End file.
